1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a reflective reticle chuck used for a reflective illumination system, a reflective illumination system including the chuck, a method of controlling the flatness of a reflective reticle using the chuck, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the chuck.
2. Description of Related Art
With shrinkage of patterns of semiconductor devices, a photolithography technique using light with a shorter wavelength has been proposed.